


The Plant Stand

by pippawrites



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Birthday Fluff, Family Fluff, Implied Mpreg, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:48:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23583346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pippawrites/pseuds/pippawrites
Summary: Connor did crafts all the time. It couldn't possibly be that hard.(A short follow-up to my main storyA Lamb Amongst Wolves)
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 27
Kudos: 165





	The Plant Stand

**Author's Note:**

> This is set several years after my previous story [A Lamb Amongst Wolves](/works/20175361/chapters/47800528), but you probably don't need to read it to understand this one.

It was Connor's birthday in two days, and Alexis had the best idea for a gift ever. That Friday afternoon, he finished getting the last of his supplies and hid them in the garage before going inside, and surprising Connor with a small token to distract him and get him out of the house the next day.

Connor was delighted, although at the same time a little worried.

'Will you be all right?'

'Come on, pet,' Alexis chuckled. 'I've been alone with the kids before. They don't make trouble when I'm home.'

'No, that's true, but... I mean, they don't do it _on purpose_. But Eric and Dylan are still so small, and the triplets get all sorts of ideas - '

' _Don't worry_ ,' Alexis reassured. 'I'll keep them busy. They won't have time for ideas. You enjoy your day off and don't think of anything. When have I ever _not_ been the boss of them?'

That seemed to ease Connor's worries. Alexis himself wasn't concerned with whatever their children might come up with, although perhaps he should have anticipated it considering the unusualness of his programme.

'So, Bampás,' his oldest daughter Phoebe began the next morning, using the Greek word for "dad" to address him. They mostly spoke English but the form of address had stuck. 'Why did you send Daddy away to that super fancy day spa?'

Alexis had successfully sat all the children down at the garden table on the back terrace, and grinned. 'He's taking time off whilst we work on his birthday gift for tomorrow.'

Phoebe exchanged a glance with her twin brother, and they snorted. 'Wow,' she replied. 'That's so subtle. I bet he won't see this coming. Like, _at all_.'

'One more reason not to disappoint him,' Alexis replied cheerfully, and surveyed his nine-headed small army.

There were their oldest, the Alpha twins Phoebe and Justin, thirteen years old and, as that age would want it, becoming almost fresh sometimes. On Phoebe's knees was their youngest and only Omega son, three-year-old Dylan, who was so much like Connor it was no surprise the whole family was crazy about him. Justin was the role model of ten-year-old Victor, whilst their oldest Omega daughter, eleven-year-old Constance, was the favourite of five-year-old Eric. The most challenging though were their seven-year-old identical Omega triplets Helen, Agnes and Sophie, who had an inordinate amount of fun in using their similarity to get out of trouble. When they'd been small, Alexis had managed to tell them apart by their different hair accessories and clothes, but ever since they'd learnt how to switch them to suit their needs, he trusted Connor to identify them more than he trusted himself. They had even taken to adopt one another's mannerisms to fool him, and it had happened he'd had to call all three of them to him to be able to tell them apart by process of elimination.

He'd felt terrible about it at first, but Connor had laughed. 'They do it on purpose,' his lovely little mate had said. 'Don't let them get to you. Once they're teenagers and want to stand out, if only for the boys, they'll stop on their own.'

Right. Hopefully. But that wasn't any time soon either. At least, it better not be.

For now, Alexis counted on the lot of them to behave, because his idea wouldn't work otherwise. Fortunately, his authority as a father had never let him down before, so he trusted they'd be able to present Connor with the greatest gift tomorrow.

His darling pet had always liked having flowers and plants around their home, which Alexis had never done before Connor had brought the first greenery into their household many, many years ago. Alexis wasn't even able to maintain cat grass, and he only had to touch something for it to die, but Connor could make something bloom out of stone. Not surprising, perhaps, considering how much his lovely spouse loved taking care of other beings.

Recently, Connor had been wanting to get new plants, but hadn't quite decided where to put them yet, or how much space he could actually afford to give them.

Alexis had decided to solve that problem for him, and cleared out a spot on the terrace by rearranging some of the existing stuff to empty up several square feet of space, though he'd told Connor it was for something else to not give the surprise away.

Because that was his Great Idea and Best Gift: he would get Connor a plant stand where his precious Omega could put _many_ of them, and best of all, it would come with custom made plant pots - pots their children would have decorated and painted, and it would be their gift together.

Alexis was very proud of his splendid inspiration and fully intended to make it a reality.

He explained so to their children, and was very pleased they seemed as enthused about it as he. They had all, to some extent, inherited Connor's love for crafts, and that was perfect, because Alexis' pot would be ugly enough on its own so hopefully the children's would be lovely.

'Let's get the materials,' he grinned, and Phoebe gave Dylan to Constance whilst the rest went with Alexis to the garage.

He hadn't had to make too much of an effort to hide the stuff the previous evening, considering their garage was a bit of a mess. A lot of a mess, to be honest, but it was mostly Alexis' mess and he vaguely knew what was in it. Connor kept the house as tidy as was possible with eleven people and five pets living in it, though there were still toys in every room, expensive paintings had been mostly replaced by their children's drawings, the handsome furniture was almost never seen as it was kept beneath protective blankets against pet hair and children's tendency to spill things, and no one remembered the original colours of the various carpets. In short, Alexis absolutely loved his house.

With so many eager hands to help him, the needed materials were quickly carried back to the garden table and set up. Alexis had been a bit lost in the crafts shop, but the saleswoman had fortunately been very helpful, and given him tips he hadn't even thought of. So there should be more than enough choice for everyone to do what they wanted with their respective pots.

It started very well, the children not arguing over supplies as they happily set to decorating their pots. Small mishaps happened here and there, a splatter of paint on the stone tiles, a bit of glue and glitter next to the apron, but Alexis didn't pay it much mind. Mishaps were a given when combining children and crafts, he'd learnt as much from observing Connor when he made something with the children.

In hindsight however, when Victor decided he'd paint their dog Ffrind and needed the live model for it, perhaps _something_ should have tickled at Alexis' brain.

Children plus crafts was one thing. Children plus crafts plus live animals was entirely another.

Ffrind, of course, was very happy for the attention as Victor told him to sit next to him and petted him before trying to capture the dog's likeness on the pot.

'Aww, that looks just like him!' Constance praised, and Victor grinned.

'Doesn't it? Bampás, Bampás, look!' Alexis added his agreement, and Victor beamed as he began petting Ffrind and tried showing him the portrait. 'Look, that's you!'

Enthusiastically, Ffrind reared up to put his front paws on Victor's lap, not entirely interested in the pot but very enthused at the thought of licking his happy master's face. Victor laughed, flailing with the paintbrush still in his hand, and it promptly knocked over the bowl of paint and glitter the triplets had been mixing.

'Hey!' cried Agnes in indignation, and Ffrind barked as he dropped down, turning to sniff at the new, shiny and colourful adornment that had splattered across his side and back.

Alexis sighed and wiped his hands clean whilst Victor apologised and he and the triplets tried cleaning Ffrind with their aprons, only succeeding in smearing the paint across the fur further.

'Stop that,' Alexis said. 'He needs a proper wash, this won't cut it. I'll go hose him down. Victor, please take this rag and wipe up the paint on the table. Phoebe, Justin, please keep an eye on them, I'll be right back.'

Alexis led Ffrind around the garage to the shed with the garden tools, and got the hose to rinse out the colour and glitter from the fur. Docile as ever, Ffrind let him, happily wagging his tail whilst the paint began to trickle down the drain beneath him.

It would probably go faster with shampoo but Alexis didn't have time to ponder that when Justin peeked around the corner.

'Bampás, we have a problem. Eric's stuck.'

'What do you mean?'

'He tried that thing with cutting out the shapes from the napkins to glue them on his pot, but he used too much glue and he wouldn't let go whilst it dried and now his hands are stuck.'

'Oh dear,' Alexis muttered. 'All right, I'll have a look. Finish Ffrind please, don't make the spray stronger or he won't like it.'

'Okay.'

Alexis returned to the other children just in time to hear Eric begin bawling about how he didn't want to be glued to a pot for the rest of his life.

'You won't,' Alexis reassured him, getting him to stand up. 'Can you carry it or is it too heavy?'

Eric sniffed it was fine, the waterworks calming down now that his father was back, and Alexis guided him inside to the kitchen. There was some alcohol there that should hopefully do the trick, or at worst, some soaking and soap would have to do. It wouldn't be good for the pot but Alexis had bought a few additional ones, so Eric could start over. Not ideal, but Alexis didn't have a better idea right then.

He sat Eric down on a chair, balancing the pot on the child's lap, and begun dabbing at the glue sticking between the ceramic and the skin.

He'd made a hint of progress when Constance appeared, a little red in the face as if she'd run. 'Bampás, Bampás there's a problem. Callie jumped on the table and she knocked over the dirty water from the paintbrushes and it got all over Victor and then she walked right into the paints and ran away and it's all over the tiles.'

'What? Christ's sake. Don't let that cat - never mind. Will you take care of your brother? I'll handle this.'

Alexis rushed back outside to see Phoebe fighting with a soaked Victor, who refused to take off his wet clothes as he told her she was a girl and to leave him alone.

'Don't shout at your sister, you can't stay like this,' Alexis intervened. 'Thank you, Phoebe, I'll handle this. Where are your sisters?'

'They're chasing after Callie, they want to clean her before she licks her paws. But I couldn't leave Dylan alone.'

'You did the right thing, let your sisters run around after the cat if they want to. Stay with Dylan please, I'll get Victor in the bath.'

With his father in charge Victor stopped arguing, taking off his wet t-shirt and trousers before following Alexis to the guest bathroom on the ground floor.

'Wait, how did you do that?' Alexis asked him, suddenly noticing the streaks of paint in his hair and on his back.

'There was this fly and it wouldn't go away - '

'All right, never mind,' Alexis replied and suppressed a sigh. 'Get in the tub please, hopefully it'll wash out better than on Ffrind.'

Victor was old enough to shower by himself, but he was also an impatient little boy who wanted to get back to a fun activity and Alexis knew he'd run out with half the paint still in his hair if he left him on his own. Better do this and let him take care of the rest afterwards - 

A knock at the bathroom window, and Alexis looked up to see Phoebe frantically waving at him.

'What is it?' he asked after quickly opening the window.

'Bampás I went out for just a second but the door fell closed and I'm locked out and Dylan's on his own in the sitting room and I think he's eating some glitter he hid in his pockets and it's those big chunks - '

'Hold on to me,' Alexis interrupted, holding his arms out, and once Phoebe had grabbed his shoulders, he heaved her inside. 'You stay with your brother, wash his hair - _no_ , Victor, I don't want to hear it, you do what your sister says, I'll be right back.'

Alexis raced to the sitting room, where indeed, Dylan was sitting in a scatter of glitter.

'Snack time's over,' Alexis said, quickly picking his son up and setting to emptying the pockets of his overall of anything dangerous. Dylan giggled as the movements of Alexis' hands tickled him, and Alexis couldn't help smiling.

Then in a burst of commotion, Callie suddenly raced past him, leaving a trail of colourful paw prints on the floor that was followed by three small pursuers.

'Bampás, Bampás, did you see her??'

_For the love of - !_

'You,' Alexis said to the closest triplet, who looked like Sophie. 'Watch over your brother, I - '

'But I want to catch Callie!'

'I'll help your sisters do that, but I need you to watch over Dylan, before Callie smears paint on the wall or somewhere that's hard to clean - '

'Um, she tried climbing up the curtains and she slipped and it went all over the - '

'Just watch your brother please.'

How could so much paint cling to a single cat?

More importantly, how could it be so hard to catch a single, annoying cat? They were three against one for Christ's sake, but it took a ridiculous amount of coordination and closing doors and moving chairs before Alexis finally heard the shout of triumph.

'Bampás, I've got her!'

A grinning Helen came running to him, holding a dissatisfied-looking Callie, with Agnes not far behind.

'Great,' Alexis said with relief. 'Great. Well done.'

It was less great Callie had apparently gotten rid of the whole paint along the chase. On the floor, their furniture, and the girls' clothes.

'Go sit in the sitting room and clean off her paws,' he nonetheless said just to be sure.

He went with them, seeing Dylan napping on Sophie's lap, and sighed at the colourful devastation.

The glass door to the garden opened, and Justin and a wet Ffrind peeked inside.

'Bampás, where is every- oh. Wow,' Justin said, as he appraised the sitting room. 'I can't wait to tell Daddy I had nothing to do with that.'

'Lucky you,' Alexis replied, and knew it would be a long, long afternoon to clean everything up before Connor got home.

In pairs, with either Phoebe, Justin or Constance as a supervisor, he allowed the children to finish their pots whilst he began to clean up, helped by the others. Callie the miscreant had gone to cuddle up to her mother Blewog, who, as Alexis was scrubbing the floor beneath her cat tree, opened a lazy eye to stare down at him.

She was decidedly unimpressed with what she saw, but she had _no_ business being on that particular high horse.

'Don't you judge me,' he told her. 'My kids may have frightened yours into running everywhere, but at least _mine_ didn't poop on _your_ bed.'

Justin laughed from where he was taking off the cushion cases of the sofa. 'Yeah but that was her revenge, right? That's what Daddy said. She got pregnant and gave birth on your side of the bed because you wouldn't stop calling her fat. Daddy said it served you right, too.'

'Now's not the time to get smart on me, young man.'

'Right, you just don't have a better answer,' Justin chuckled.

Totally besides the point.

But in the end, all the children finished their pots, put them on the plant stand, then had dinner before showering and going to their bedrooms.

Connor was coming home rather later, which was convenient, as hopefully Alexis could hang up the cushions cases without his noticing.

It was nine o'clock, and Alexis was sitting at the kitchen table after finishing loading the dishwasher for the second time. He felt exhausted, and a small part of him wished for a cigarette, but he'd quashed that habit years ago. Having children in the house as well as an often expecting mate didn't allow for such indulgences.

He heard the front door open, Ffrind racing to greet the home comer, and something in Alexis fell back into place when he heard Connor's laugh.

Ffrind's bark however alerted not only him, but the children as well, and within a moment they were racing down the stairs squealing in welcome.

It was a barraged Connor Alexis found when he rejoined them in the antechamber, his little mate's arms full with Dylan as the rest of the children clamoured for attention around him.

Alexis couldn't help a laugh as he took Dylan from Connor, using the opportunity to kiss him, so the other children could get their hugs in turn.

'How was your day?' Alexis asked him, when he was allowed a little bit of his Omega's attention.

'Lovely,' Connor smiled. 'It was such a lovely idea! Thank you so much. You look a bit tired, though. You didn't have to wait up for me.'

'Don't worry, it's fine.'

'Bampás!' Constance exclaimed. 'Can we please show Daddy what we made? Please please please!'

'It's for tomorrow, kids.'

'But please! It's almost tomorrow!' Victor tried to argue. 'Please please!'

Soon the chorus became unanimous, and Connor smiled amusedly. 'What you made?' he asked Alexis.

'Well... It was supposed to be for tomorrow.'

'But!' Phoebe interjected. 'We'll be celebrating at Giagiá and Granddad's tomorrow anyway, and we can't take it with us, so _pleeeease_ can we show him now?'

Alexis looked at Connor. 'It's your present. You decide.'

As though Connor could resist giving their children this pleasure, when it was true the gift wouldn't be taken to the party tomorrow. Alexis' mother was always happy to host any party, even more so when it was for someone of the family, and it took a burden off Connor so Alexis was happy for it, too.

Connor smiled. 'All right. You can show me now.'

The children burst into exclamations of delight and wasted no time dragging Connor to the terrace, where the plant stand stood.

'You have to close your eyes!' Sophie said excitedly as Alexis opened the door.

Connor did, laughing when Alexis covered his eyes with his hands and was led to stand in front of their present. Alexis grinned though Connor couldn't see it. 'Ready?'

'Yes!' the children exclaimed, and Connor nodded with a smile.

So Alexis removed his hands, and the children squealed for Connor to look.

Connor opened his eyes, and after an initial look of surprise, a delighted smile spread across his face. 'Oh my goodness! Did you do that?'

'Yes!' was the enthusiastic answer, and then everyone wanted to be the first to show him their pot.

Connor took his time examining them each, complimenting everyone's individual touches and thanking them with the sweetest smile. The children basked in the praise and attention, and watching them, his darling little mate with their lovely children, Alexis thought he was the luckiest man alive.

Eventually, when Connor had thanked and kissed them all, he seemed to remember the time and sent them to bed. Dylan especially was already nodding away in Justin's arms as he was carried upstairs, Eric in Alexis' not far behind.

Once the children were in their beds and had been kissed goodnight, Connor and Alexis returned downstairs.

'Do you want a cup of tea?' Connor asked him.

'With pleasure, thank you.'

'Was it your idea?' his little Omega asked as he poured them their tea before sitting down.

'Yup. Wasn't it a good one? Now you can get all those new plants you wanted.'

'I know. Thank you, it was such a lovely thought. And the children are so proud of what they made! I absolutely love it. But I do have one question.'

'What is it?'

'Didn't you make a pot?'

'Um,' was Alexis' first, eloquent answer, before he cleared his throat. 'I mean... I did. Kind of. But... well. It didn't really fit in.'

'What do you mean?'

'You know. With... the rest.'

'The rest?'

'The nice ones.'

'The - oh, Alexis,' Connor giggled. 'Don't be silly. I'm sure yours is lovely, too!'

'My contribution was getting the stand and all that stuff. I'm sure that's enough.'

'Don't change the subject,' Connor grinned. 'Come, I want to see yours as well.'

'You don't. It's hideous.'

'Oh, darling, I'm sure it's not that bad.'

'You haven't seen it. I have. So trust me.'

'You're just making me more curious, though. Please?'

Connor accompanied that with a pleading look, his lovely brown eyes even bigger and that irresistible mouth in a small pout. One might think that after more than fifteen years, Alexis would have become immune to such looks, or at least more resistant.

One would be wrong.

'Just promise not to laugh,' Alexis grumbled, before standing up to go get his abomination from where he'd hidden it in the garden shed.

He was met halfway by Connor, waiting on the terrace for him, and without a word, held out his pot towards his mate.

Connor took it, looking at it under their decent outdoor lighting, and said nothing at first. He just turned it over, and Alexis didn't have high hopes for the verdict. Although under this light, the colours seemed less atrocious, and maybe Connor wouldn't see all those failed attempts he'd tried to hide beneath more colour.

'Well,' Connor at last said mildly, looking up to smile at Alexis. 'We can always say it's Dylan's.'

'Are you _kidding_ me?' Alexis said incredulously, the sheer _cheek_ of his little mate -

Connor burst out laughing at his expression, his grin entirely unapologetic. 'I mean, it's not embarrassing for a three-year old, so, you know - '

That was really enough. Alexis took the pot back from Connor to set it on the garden table, and had barely done so that Connor had run off.

His little Omega knew what was coming all right.

Alexis followed after him, and caught up to him on the stairs; Connor was ascending them carefully, mindful not to wake the children, and Alexis did so as well, but he was tall enough to take them two at a time without much effort.

But just to keep the chase going a little longer, he let Connor think he'd gotten away until they were in their bedroom.

'A _three-year-old_ ,' Alexis growled, circling the bed as Connor retreated with a giggle. 'You're telling me I did worse than a _three-year-old_?'

'I was just being helpful,' Connor giggled.

'Helpful. I'll show you _helpful_.'

In one quick movement, Alexis had grabbed Connor by the waist, his Omega letting out a little squeak as he unsuccessfully tried to get away, and a gasp as Alexis dropped him on to the bed to roll on top of him.

'A _three-year-old_ ,' Alexis huffed, pinning Connor's wrists to the mattress and as he settled between his lovely Omega's long legs. 'Is that what I get after I go through all that trouble? Didn't you like your gift, pet?'

'Oh no, it's lovely,' Connor smiled, still playing coy, but Alexis heard the little stutter in his breath when he dragged his hardening dick against Connor's crotch.

Slowly he began to grind down, absolutely loving the unconscious responses of Connor's body; his pupils widening, that little arch of his throat as he invited his Alpha to claim him, the spreading flush across his comely face, and the tell-tale, impossible _sweetening_ of his already irresistible scent as he began getting aroused as well.

'Lovely, huh?' he said huskily into Connor's ear, nibbling at the shell. Everything about his little mate was so gorgeous, gorgeous, _gorgeous_ , Alexis couldn't get enough of it. 'Don't I deserve some gratitude, then?'

'Of course you do, thank you so much,' Connor replied, the beginning of a soft whine in his voice as Alexis continued rocking against him.

'Mhm. I don't know if I believe that. Seems a bit little considering you made fun of me for my efforts.'

'Oh, no, I wouldn't - '

'You did. Is that any way to talk to your Alpha, pet?'

'I - uh - '

'How about you strip and spread your legs for me and show me how you _really_ talk to your Alpha, my little Omega?'

Connor whimpered, a sweet little sound of submission that went straight to Alexis' cock. Over fifteen years of fucking this Omega, seeing him fulfil the filthiest, most depraved fantasies Alexis had, and still, such a small sound was enough to make Alexis want to rut into him until he was hoarse from screaming his name.

He kissed Connor deeply, swallowing his little moans as he continued grinding down, and luxuriated in that soft, warm, willing mouth that submitted so perfectly. Alexis could have kept kissing Connor indefinitely, but he had to remind himself his little mate had smaller lungs and needed air before he did.

And when he did allow Connor up for air, what he heard was _worth it_.

'Alpha, _please_.'

'That's more like it,' Alexis rumbled, exceedingly pleased and horny beyond belief.

Quickly he divested Connor of his clothes before throwing his own off somewhere as well - Connor always found them anyway, even that one time a sock had caught on the ceiling lamp - and set to enjoying the lovely, perfect body spread out for him. He roamed his hands over the soft, supple skin, the slender form, marvelling at how well Connor got back into shape even after nine children. His little mate was always attractive, but looking as though Alexis _hadn't_ already put several children in him triggered an incredibly primal urge to do so as thoroughly as possible.

Connor was already hard, his dick beginning to shine at the tip, and it was a lovely sight, but even lovelier was the slick Alexis felt when he trailed fingers over Connor's entrance.

Such a perfect Omega, so willing to have him, and Alexis fully intended to take it and then some until Connor didn't know anything beyond belonging to him.

Connor moaned when Alexis pushed a finger in, making sure his Omega was ready (and perhaps teasing him just a little in the process) as he peppered kisses and nips up and down Connor's delicate throat and across his collarbones. He indulged himself by sucking and nibbling at the claiming mark, drawing a whine with his efforts, and felt Connor clench down on his finger.

'Please, Alpha,' Connor breathed, his pupils wide in his pretty eyes, rocking back against Alexis' hand and his dick leaking a small puddle of precome on to his stomach.

'Such a good Omega, such a lovely pet for me,' Alexis crooned appreciatively, loving the blush across Connor's face and the unconscious, additional clench of his walls as he submitted to his Alpha's praise.

Alexis withdrew his fingers, relishing in the little whine Connor let out.

That Omega. Everything he did made Alexis want to fuck him stupid.

Unwilling to wait any further, Alexis hooked Connor's leg around his waist and began to push in, savouring the feeling of entering his precious mate's welcoming, warm, wet hole. There was something about knowing this gorgeous creature wanted him, let him into his body and wished for Alexis to own him that made sex with Connor an experience Alexis couldn't compare with anything else. This Omega was his and Alexis would never tire of asserting his ownership.

He began to thrust and Connor reached up to grasp his shoulders, clinging to him as though his Alpha was the most important thing in the world. He certainly was to Alexis, and Alexis fucked him with deep, well-placed strokes that had Connor moaning within moments.

Connor was very bashful under normal circumstances, but when he was impaled on Alexis' cock and Alexis was fucking into his sweet spot, Alexis could make him say the filthiest things.

Of course, Alexis never let that opportunity go to waste, and encouraged Connor to beg for him, beg for his cock, beg for his knot, say he was Alexis' and how much he wanted to be fucked. He'd blush and stammer but he'd always _say_ it and Alexis _loved it_.

This time was no exception, and Alexis praised his obedience with affectionate words and nibbles.

'You're the most perfect thing, do you know that?'

'Alexis,' Connor only moaned, and surely that had to be the sound of paradise.

'Come for me, pet,' Alexis growled, thumbing at Connor's dick as his pace picked up.

It only took a few harsh thrusts before his Omega cried out, releasing a small puddle of come on to his stomach and clenching down hard on Alexis' cock. Alexis fucked him through it before allowing himself his own release, a rush of satisfaction going through him when he knotted Connor.

_Mine._

Carefully he took hold of Connor to roll them on to their sides, keeping his knot in place, and purred when his little Omega snuggled up to him to happily settle in his arms.

Connor had an adorable tendency to nap after sex, but at this hour he'd mostly likely fall properly asleep. Alexis couldn't allow that yet, so he kept a teasing brush over his Omega's side, not enough to arouse him again but enough to keep him from dozing off.

He made some small chit-chat, telling Connor about some of the non-catastrophic happenings of the day, and he felt Connor smile and chuckle against his chest.

After a while, Alexis glanced at the clock, and grinned in satisfaction.

_Made it!_

'Pet,' he said, brushing his nose against Connor's soft hair. 'It's midnight. Happy birthday.'

Connor moved his head to look up at him, a sleepy haze to his eyes, and smiled brightly. 'Thank you. Is that why you kept talking?'

Alexis grinned. 'Can't have someone else wish you happy birthday first.'

'You do this every year,' Connor chuckled.

'Of course.'

'You're so sweet.'

'Look what you turned me into.'

Connor laughed, huddling further into the cuddle. 'I take all the blame. Proudly.'

'Good. It also comes with great sex. Not too bad a deal, I'd say.'

'Humbleness, too.'

'Of course. I said great sex, not perfect. Well, sex with you is definitely perfect, but we wouldn't want to brag. I think our nine children are enough showing off. Although it'd be an even bigger one with ten, no?'

'Alexis,' Connor giggled.

Alexis grinned, and bent down to kiss Connor's hair. 'Remember who's to blame, my darling little pet.'

For making him the happiest man alive.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you all had as lovely an Easter as possible. It'll have been a year this Sunday since I've joined the archive, so to celebrate and because these are a bit unpleasant times, I wanted to share some lighthearted fluff and smut with you all, I hope you enjoyed it :)
> 
>  **Credit** for the idea of Blewog getting pregnant as a revenge for Alexis calling her fat goes to the lovely [Dragonstone2017](/users/Dragonstone2017/pseuds/Dragonstone2017/).


End file.
